


Just One Night

by Faeralyn



Category: Black Lagoon
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeralyn/pseuds/Faeralyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revy x Male!Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Night

[Name] stood outside of the bar. He was leaning his back against the building with a cigarette in his hand. "What a boring night." He said with a deep sigh. [Name] took a long drag on his cigarette as he closed his eyes and tilted his head up to the night sky letting out the smoke that filled his lungs.

 

[Name] opening his eyes when he heard footsteps. He glanced over to find a woman with plum hair and curves that would make any man go insane. His eyes traveled her body. She was carrying two guns with her and she was seriously hot. 

 

"Damn, I lost my lighter." The girl growled.

 

"Here, you can use mine." [name] said as he tossed the lighter to her.

 

She caught it and mumbled a quick thanks as she took a few steps closer to him. She studied him for a moment and noticed the gun resting on his hip. "What are you a cop or something?" She gestured to his weapon. He laughed at her comment and took another puff of his cigarette. "No, not exactly." He answered.

"Hmph. That was a stupid question. A cop would never come to this bar. So, what are you than?" Revy asked. [Name] smirked and turned to face her. "It's a secret" He whispered. Revy scoffed at him. "Whatever. Its not like a care anyway."

 

"Come on, don't be like that. I'll tell you what. How about you come home with me and maybe I'll give you a hint." A devious smiled formed on [name]s face as he stared at Revy. She looked away from him and laughed. "Why would I do that? I'm not stupid and besides I didn't come here to hook up with some asshole." [name] rised an eyebrow at her words. damn she was fiesty. Just his type. He put his hand on the wall beside her and leaned in close. "I'll make it worth your while." he whispered into her ear and pulled away to wink her at.

 

*Slight time skip*

 

Once at the apartment [name] kissed Revy. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms started to wrap around her waist. Slowly making their way to her ass, he pinned her against the wall. [name] removed his lips from her and kissed her jawline making his way down her neck, biting every so often. Revy's hand reached down to rub him through his pants. "Don't worry, i'll be gentle." Revy smirked. [name] let out a deep chuckle. "Please, you're going to be the one begging and screaming." he whispered huskily into her ear. 

 

[Name] took a step back before unbuttoning his pants and taking them off. "Revy.." She smirked and got down on her knees. She dragged her tongue over his tip before taking him in her mouth. Revy decided to tease him a bit. She ran her tongue up the side of him and looked up into his pleading eyes. [name] thredded his fingers into her hair, pulling her head away from him and yanking her up. He slammed her against the wall once more. "So that's how you want it, huh?" he growled into her ear. He then moved her over to the and bent her over. 

 

Normally Revy would be the dominant one, but she couldn't help it. There was something soo..intoxicating about him. For the first time Revy wanted to give in to his every demand. [name] pulled down her shorts and she spread her legs for him. His hands roamed her body. Taking his time so that he could tease her. He rubbed his tip against her dripping wet core as he listened to her moan. 

 

"I want you to beg for it." Revy ignored him and moaned once again. [name] moved away from her and squeezed her ass. Revy jerked her hips but it was no use. She gave into his request. "Please.." She whined, but it wasn't enough. "What was that, Revy?" 

 

"For the love of God just fuck me already you asshole." 

 

[name] let out a loud laugh before slamming into her. Revy gripped the sheets as he quicked his pace. She couldn't control the moans that were escaping her lips. He was rough and she would most definitely have bruises tomorrow, but she didn't mind. Eventually the two of them came and [name] layed down on the bed next to her. Revy rolled over onto her back as he continued to pant. [name] moved to his side so that he could look at Revy. He reached over and moved a few strands of hair out of her face. 

 

"I never thought I'd meet a stranger that was so fucking sexy." Revy said


End file.
